Hybride
by Lysa Sucre
Summary: Un Harry, Hybride, Enceint... Je ne suis pas doué pour les résumer. Personnage OOC MPREG


Titre: HYBRIDE

Auteur: Lysa sucre

Bêta Correctrice : Elrika. Merci beaucoup, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi!

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR A part l'histoire qui sort de ma petite tête et écrite de mes petite mains avec l'aide d'une amie NANA

ATTENTION CE CI ET UN SLASH DONC RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES

 **sssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosss**

_ Tu es enceint, Harry.

Son cœur rata un battement, il la fixa et commença à rire nerveusement.

_ Si c'est une blague elle est loin d'être drôle.

_ Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une tête à rire ? Je te parle sérieusement, donc s'il te plait, reprend ton sérieux." dit Pomfresh sévèrement.

Il resta figé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Comment était-ce possible ? Un homme ne pouvait pas porté d'enfant, Il n'avait pas les appareils pour.

_ Mais.. je, je suis un homme, je ne peux pas être enceinte ou enceint..." Hésita-t-il, ne sachant pas comment cela se disait.

_ Je vois que tu n'es pas au courant. " Souffla l'infirmière.

_ Au courant de quoi ? "

_ Tu es un être à part, c'est pour ça que tu es enceint. "

_ Un être à part ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? "

_ Ce que je veux dire, Harry, c'est que tu es un Hybride. "

_ Un Hybride ? Mais, mon père était un sang pur, et ma mère est né de parents moldus ! "

_ Ta mère était une Hybride. "

_ Comment ça elle était une Hybride ? " s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

_ Elle a eu son héritage magique quand elle était encore à Poudlard, cela peut venir de ses ancêtres, tout les enfants de né moldus ne viennent pas forcément de parents né moldus, ça peut se transmettre chez certaines générations. Et ta mère était une léopard, je ne sais pas pour toi mais , elle avait des appendices de léopard, la queue et les oreilles, est-ce que tu les a déjà eu ? "

_ Euh.. je ... oui, quand j'étais chez les Dursley, je me suis transformé et je ne savais pas comment, mais maintenant je peux contrôler mes transformations et je pense que je suis un félin comme ma mère. " soupira Harry, rouge de gène.

Pomfresh lui sourit et lui passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer.

_ Je me rappel encore quand James est venu me voir en tenant ta mère dans ses bras, elle était en sueur et sa queue ainsi que ses oreille sortaient déjà, j'ai été surprise, de plus qu'elle était dans sa période de chaleur, ça a duré 1 semaine, chaque mois cela a été pareil, elle venait toujours à l'infirmerie, en as tu déjà eu ? "

_ Oui je crois, depuis que j'ai 15 ans, une semaine par mois à cette période, mes appendices on commencé à sortir. Pendant une période de chaleur, j'étais dans ma chambre chez les Dursley, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais, j'avais si chaud et je devenait agité,... me frottais contre mon lit. "

_ Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue me voir ? "

_ Je ne sais pas..." dit-il en secouant la tête.

_ Qui est le père ? Tu es enceinte de 3 mois, tu ne peux plus avorter Harry. " dit l'infirmerie en s'asseyant à côté du lit.

Non, il ne le dirait pas, il ne devait pas le savoir. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne faisait que s'amuser avec lui.

_ Je ne peux pas le dire. " Une larme perla le long de sa joue.

_ Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, il.. il ne fait que s'amuser, et même si je le pouvais, je ne voudrais pas avorter. " Dit-il en pleurant librement.

_ Je te comprend, mais s'il te plait, dis-moi qui est le père. " Répéta-t-elle calmement.

_ Malfoy. " souffla-t-il doucement dans un sanglot, espérant qu'elle n'ait rien entendu.

_ Il n'y a pas de problème, vous vous entendez bien toi et Draco, je suis sûr qu'il ne le prendra pas mal. " rassura-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

_ Ce n'est pas Draco. Le père. " Avoua-t-il en se détachant d'elle, tête baisser.

_ Quoi, mais.." il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et il partit de l'infirmerie.

À bout de souffle, Harry se cala sur un mur, les larmes toujours aux yeux.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne son souffle et il se dirigea vers sa Salle Commune. Devant la Grosse Dame, il essuya ses larmes pour ne pas que ses camarades le remarque, il souffla le mot de passe et entra dans la Salle.

Il examina la Salle, et remarqua ses deux meilleurs amis sur un fauteuil. Les seuls personnes à qui il faisait confiance dans cette Salle, il devait leur dire, et le plus tôt serait le mieux, ils ne se cachaient jamais rien depuis qu'il leur avait avoué comment il était traité chez son oncle.

Il fit un signe à ses amis qui remarquèrent son air sombre. Hermione se leva en première, suivi de Ron et ils se rendirent dans la chambre du brun, fermèrent les rideaux, tandis qu'Hermione posait un sort de silence.

_ Harry, est-ce que ça va ? " La jeune fille avait pris les mains de son ami entre les siennes et les avaient ramené vers elle alors que les yeux du Gryffondor la fuyait.

_ J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. "

_ Oui, dis nous. " Demanda Ron, inquiet. Depuis un certain temps, il avait remarqué que Harry n'était pas bien, et il se demandait ce qu'il avait.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, puis Harry reprit.

_ Je sais que vous avez remarqué et je.."

_ Tu es dans une relation Harry. " dit Hermione en serrant sa main plus fort. " Et oui, on l'a compris. Qui ? "

_ Si tu es heureux Harry c'est le plus important, mais j'ai plus l'impression que tu sombre et je ne veut pas de ça pour toi."

_ Des fois tu es là, et d'autre non, est-ce que tu es heureux ?"

_ En fait, je ... on ne peux pas dire que je suis vraiment dans une relation." Souffla Harry.

_ Comment ça, pas vraiment dans une relation ? " demanda Ron qui avait très bien compris.

_ Je l'aime vous savez, mais lui, je n'en sais rien, rien du tout. Il est différent avec moi, mais j'ai peur que ça ne sois qu'un jeu pour lui." Tristement

_ Lui qui, Harry ? "

_ Lu... Lucuis Malfoy."

_ Quoi ? Tu es... tu plaisantes j'espère." S'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

_ Harry, par Merlin, avec tous les hommes sur terre, toi tu prends un Malfoy, Malfoy père de plus, c'est sûr que lui il n'aura pas de sentiments. " S'exclama Ron

Hermione tapa le roux sur la tête en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle soupira et resserra ses mains sur celles du brun.

_ Il y a plus n'est-ce pas ? "

_ Oui, je..."

_ Dis-nous tout Harry. "

_ Je suis enceint. "

_ Par la barbe d'Albus, tu es..." Haleta-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Oui, je suis une créature magique. "

_ Je le savais ! "

_ Quoi ? Comment ? " demanda Harry en regardant son ami, les yeux ronds.

_ Que tu étais une créature magique, je t'ai souvent vu avec tes chaleurs, te frottant aux meubles, mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire, c'est assez embarrassant. "

_ Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas vraiment une relation, et oui je sais. " Souffla Harry. "Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le rappeliez. Vous savez, au début j'ai fait ça pour calmer mes chaleurs, mais, mais je suis vraiment tomber amoureux de lui et lui il ne m'aimera jamais. Mon bébé ne connaîtra peut-être jamais son autre père. " Sanglota Harry.

Ron prit Harry dans ses bras.

_ On est désolé Harry, on ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. "

_ Oui, mais tu sais, peut-être qu'il t'aime."

_ Non, je ne crois pas Mione, il est marier, tu as oublier ? ..."

Il était dans la Salle sur Demande, ils se voyaient encore aujourd'hui. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre suivie. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Il l'aimait tellement. Oui, au début ce n'était que du sexe, mais au fur et à mesure il était tombé amoureux de lui, de celui qui ne se cachait pas derrière un masque de froideur, de ses caresses, de ses mots doux.

Toujours dans ses pensées et les larmes aux yeux, il n'entendit pas la porte de la Salle s'ouvrir, et des pas approcher. Il sursauta quand il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par les hanches, il essuya ses yeux et se retourna vers Lucius.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, ça va ? " demanda-il, inquiet.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. " sourit Harry.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Lucius lui leva le menton et l'embrassa délicatement, comme il savait si bien le faire. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douce qu'il s'y perdit et ronronna dans sa bouche.

Il l'embrassa encore passionnément. Leurs corps restant l'un contre l'autre en moment, Lucius glissa sa main sur son haut et le souleva tout en continuant de l'embrasser et le déposa sur le grand lit à baldaquin de la Salle.

Leurs lèvres étaient comme des aimants, attiré l'une par l'autre, elle se mouvaient parfaitement ensemble. Ses mains caressaient son dos et dans un geste sensuel et Lucius fit rencontré leurs bassins, chacun avalant les gémissements de l'autre.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs vêtements disparaissaient aux quatre coins de la pièce et ils se retrouvèrent nu.

Harry ronronna de satisfaction, il aimait sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

_ Tu es adorable Harry, et tellement sexy." Souffla Lucius dans son cou.

_ Rhmm.." Leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau, ils gémirent à l'unisson.

Lucius descendit ses mains sur ses fesses..

Cela faisait un moment qu'il était réveillé, et cela devait faire 20 minutes qu'il le regardait dormir, il était tellement beau, si parfait. Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux blond, il le vit papillonner des yeux et le regarder. Il rougit de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

_ Depuis combien de temps tu es réveillé ? " Lui demanda Lucius.

_ Je ne sais pas, 20 minutes peux-être plus. " dit-il, rouge de gène.

_ Tu me regardais dormir !" Dit-il en souriant, et il le trouva beau.

_ Euh...Oui." avoua-t-il, encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il s'installa assis sur le lit et joua avec ses mains nerveusement.

_ Harry, tu va bien ?" Lui re-demanda-t-il comme à son arriver.

_ Je dois te parler." Lucius lui envoya un regard insistant, lui intimant de continuer.

\- Je .. je, je suis un Hybride félin. Avoua Harry d'une petite voix.

-Je sais !Harry le regarda, surpris.

\- Quand on couche ensemble, tes appendice apparaissent, j'ai toujours voulu les toucher, mais j'attendais que tu me le dise de vive voie." Lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Ohh.. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... je suis enceint, de 3 mois.

Lucius rit doucement et caressa sa cuisse, puis remonta sa main jusqu'à son ventre, le faisant frissonner. Il aimait tellement le contact de sa main sur lui.

\- Ah, tu viens de t'en rendre compte ? Parce-que moi, ça fait 2 semaine que je le sais. ajouta-t-il.

\- Je...Je, mais, comment ? Pompom me l'a dit hier, et comment ça tu le sais depuis 2 semaine ? Mais ça ne se voit même pas !

\- Harry. souffla-t-il en soulevant son menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je le sais depuis le début, ce que tu es, ce ''marché" qu'on a passé ensemble, c'était juste une excuse pour me rapprocher de toi et apprendre à te connaitre.

\- Mais ça n'explique pas comment tu le sais !

\- Parce qu'au moment où on s'est liés pour la première fois, je suis devenu ton compagnon, tu ne le savais pas, j'ai ressenti tes changements bien avant toi. Et si je ne t'avais pas surpris, cette nuit là, en chaleur, on ne serais pas ensemble, et je ne te dirais pas à quel point mon amour pour toi n'est comparable à aucun autre, que je t'aime.

Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il l'aimait ! Il ne pouvait pas décrire à quel point il était heureux, mais une partie de lui ne voulait pas y croire, Lucius ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, c'était impossible. Pendant plus de 6 mois, il n'avait été qu'un amusement pour lui, ce n'était pas possible.

Harry reprit ses émotions et regarda Lucius en retenant ses larmes de couler devant lui, saleté d'hormones ! Non, il ne pleurerait pas.

\- Ah oui ? C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnais, je me sentais comme utiliser à chaque fois ! Depuis que je sais que je suis tomber amoureux de toi, je me sentais comme un objet, ton objet." répliqua-t-il en riant nerveusement.

\- Parce que tu as voulu le penser, n'as-tu jamais remarquer à quel point je suis différent avec toi ?" Il le prit dans ses bras .

Harry ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, parce que oui, il était différent, il se mit à pleurer.

\- Tu m'aime ? demanda-il dans un sanglot, toujours choqué.

\- Oui, plus que tout au monde, je t'aime." Il lui dit ça en déposant un baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Moi aussi Lucuis, moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon être.

Quelques mois plus tard.

\- Draco, je crois que tes petits frère on décider de venir.

Draco regarda Harry dans les yeux, légèrement paniqué. Il se leva et lui prit la main.

\- Comment ?"

\- J'ai perdu les os, idiot !" cria-t-il.

\- Je crois qu'on doit aller à l'infirmerie."

Harry acquiesça et ils partirent pour l'infirmerie avec un peu de mal, car Harry n'arrivait pas à se mettre debout.  
Arriver à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh le mit dans un lit et lui demanda de rester allonger.

Harry commençait à paniqué, on ne lui avait pas parler de comment le bébé allait sortir.

\- Mme Pomfresh, comment va sortir le bébé ?" demanda-t-il paniquer.

\- Tu n'as pas l'appareil pour expulser l'enfant alors on va te faire une césarienne."

Il fut un peu soulager, mais il voulait Lucius.

\- Je veux Lucius. " Dit-il en soufflant de douleurs.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais même s'il vient, il ne pourra pas entrée, je vais te donner un calmant et une potion pour t'anesthésier le corps pendant l'opé ne sera pas conscient." dit-elle calmement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vit le professeur Rogue arriver. Il faisait quoi ici ?

\- Potter, buvez ces 2 potions." Lui ordonna-t-il en les lui tendant.

Il avala le contenu des deux potions, puis plus rien, ce fut le trou noir.

Harry se fit réveiller doucement par des cris de bébés.

\- Mes bébés ? '' marmonna-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

\- Tu es réveiller, amour.'' dit Lucius en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit. Puis il déposa les poupons dans les bras du second père.  
Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur les joues d'Harry.

\- Lucius, as-tu pensé aux prénoms ? '' demanda Harry d'une voie encore endormi.

\- Je ne sais pas...''

\- Nicolas.''

\- Nicolas... Nicolas Malfoy, j'aime bien, et comment allons-nous appeler le 2eme ? ''

\- Je ne sais pas...''

\- C'est un parfait Malfoy avec ses cheveux, Daniel, oui, Daniel c'est parfait. ''

\- Nicolas et Daniel Malfoy. '' Dit fièrement Harry Potter, futurement Malfoy.

1 mois plus tard, les parents s'unirent pas les liens sacrer du mariage, et les voilà maintenant et à jamais, engager pour le meilleur, et pour le pire...

FIN.

 _PS: C'est ma 1ere fiction ne soyer pas trop méchant et dite moi ce que vous en pensais._

 _PSS: Je suis désole je sais qu'elle et pas long._

 _Bisous de moi !_

 _Signer: Lysa Sucre_


End file.
